Late Last Night
by weeknfanfic
Summary: Clary finds herself hot and bothered while reading a manga and decides to pay Jace a visit late at night with one thing on her mind. Sex. DISCLAIMER:I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE MORTAL INSTURMENTS CHARACTERS THEY ALL BELONG TO CASSANDRA CLARE. I ONLY OWN THE PLOT EVERYTHING ELSE IS OWNED BY CASSANDRA CLARE


Clary walked through the halls of the Institute to find Jace. She had no idea what she was doing there in the first place, but deep down she did know.  
It started when she was at home with Simon in her bedroom reading manga. The main male character had just confessed his love to the main female character and they were currently kissing passionately. For some unknown reason, Clary started to feel hot and bothered. She couldn't help but imagine that those two people were her and Jace. Simon had then started to ask her if she was ok because she looked a little flushed. Of course she knew what was wrong with her but asked Simon to leave since she wasn't "feeling good and just wanted to rest" next thing she knew she was at the institute at 11 pm and trying to find Jace. After turning a few corners she finally got to Jace's room. She quietly opened the door and could hear ruffling.

"Hello? Who's there?" shoot know there was no backing up.

"Hey it's me." She started to walk into the room that was illuminated only with the light of the moon.

"Clary? Hey, what are you doing here?" oh great now she had to explain how she got wet over a stupid manga and wants to have sex with Jace.

"Nothing just couldn't sleep." Lie

"Well then come here" Clary climbed under the covers and started to cuddle up with Jace. She turned to face him which was a huge mistake because the moonlight made his hair glisten and showed the outline of his face which made him look even sexier, if that was even possible. Surprising herself, she lifted her head up further and kissed Jace square on the lips. He instantly started reacting, is hands taking place on her hips and hers in his hair. This kiss was hot, passionate and Clary was only hoping that Jace could read what she wanted so she didn't have to say it out loud. She let out a breath of relief once Jace's fingers started to play with the hem of her shirt.

A muffled groan came from Clary's lips when his hands found her stomach under her shirt and started to grip at her sides. With her mouth open Jace started to use tongue and was exploring every inch of her mouth as if he hadn't done it before, he was being sweet and gentle. But Clary didn't come late at night for sweet and gentle so she started to straddle his hips and grinding her jean clad sex over his cock. The friction created caused both of them to moan in each other's mouth.

"Are you sure?" Jace asked as his hands were on top of her bra, her shirt long forgotten and in the far corner of his room.

"Yes, god yes, I fucking want you so bad." The words alone turned Jace on so much as he thrusts his hips upward getting desperate for more friction. Clary couldn't help the animalistic growl as Jace's hard cock pressed even more to her pussy. Her hands started to play with Jace's boxer hems as Jace's were working on her zipper. She quickly pulled down her pants and underwear at the same time Jace pull down his boxers, their lips instantly finding each other's again.

"Damn your so wet for me baby. What do you want me to do?" Jace asked das he held her hips to stop her from moving against his bare friend.

"Please… don't make me beg mmm." She all but moaned as he thrust upward again.

"I'm sorry what did you say?" he slowly felt his way down and stopped right before touching her center.

"mmmmm. I want you. I want you to put your big hard cock in my pussy and to make me scream your name. I just want you god dammit." With those words said, Jace flipped them over, aligning his cock with her dripping pussy and pounded into her.

"YESSS!" Clary screamed finally getting what she wanted. The entire bed moved as Jace thrust in and out, moaning along with Clary

"Fuck Clary. You're tighter than last time, and wet. So fucking wet and warm" their bodies now had a thin layer of seat. Jace spread Clary's thighs apart for deeper access.

Clary dug her nails in his back. Loud moans and groans filled the room as Clary's muscles involuntarily clenched Jace's cock.

"Fuck yes, Jace, just….. Ahhhh. Yes, Jace." Clary bit her bottom lip as the familiar knot grew bigger in her abdomen. Hips rotating and powerful strokes after the other.

"Ahhhh" Jace huskily groaned as his cock started to twitch, feeling himself getting close.

Jace suddenly picked up the speed even more and that was all it took for Clary to cum all over his dick with Jace hot on her trail. After a few more thrust they both came off of cloud nine and snuggled close to each other while drifting off to sleep.


End file.
